Riku's Fantasies
by LonelyLamppost
Summary: That awkward moment when you realize you want something more with your best friend. Sora/Riku. Yaoi/Lemon ALERT!


**A/N: Hello there! Evelyn, here! This is a one-shot I decided to surprise Panda with for our anniversary! I wanted to share it with all of you, since it's also my first lemon. I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**;; Pizza Girl Fantasy ;;**

The New York life didn't exactly live up to Riku Crescent's expectations. City life just didn't suit the silver-haired male. Shining lights made him want to have a lazy day at home. Clubbing had to be the only reason why he would go out in the town. Nothing else interested him. It just seems so crowded, every time he bothered to look down at the New York City population from his thirteenth story apartment.

His family always tried to get him involved with events, showing off their one and only son. It flattered Riku that they enjoyed to show him off, but it pissed him off at the same time. Unfortunately, for him, his parents owned half of the enterprises in the Capital of New York. They had a reputation to uphold, and they expected Riku to follow up on their life plans. Follow in their footsteps.

He's got big shoes to fill, if that day did come.

Status is important in his family.

Always has been, and it will always be that way.

His father's name is Sephiroth Crescent, Ex – SOLDIER, Top Dog. Veda Larik, his estranged mother, Top Bitch, the one who almost always provided his Father of ideas. Most of them were cruel, but sometimes even benefited the city's population. No one else knows about his parents actually not being married. Those two were more along the lines of Partners in Crime, than husband and wife.

Bonnie and Clyde.

A soft snort sounded from his nose as he turned his head into the pillow that belonged to the maroon sofa he had been resting on. Lifting his arm to observe the time on his watch, he frowned at what he saw.

"Ten, already?"

He thought time had moved faster than that, frown deepening when his stomach roared with hunger. That unsettling feeling made him turn on his side, brows narrowing, regretting his choice for Delivery rather than pick-up. He would rather not listen to the mumbling and grumbling of the people who worked at Pizza KeyHeart. Riku strongly believed that their name needs to be altered and that whoever titled it that must have not put much thought into it. It sounded morel like a Club name than a Pizza place.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Swinging legs almost instantly at the sound of the door, he stood up quickly and reached for his wallet that settled by the lamp. Opening it as he walked, his fingers slowly flipping through the dollar bills. Riku worked for his money and never accepted the help that his parents offered so often. Even though he had his own place, his parents continuously liked to try and push their money on his doorstep. Birthday or any other holiday that required handing out presents, he would accept out of respect for them, as their son. To be honest, though, he didn't enjoy it as much as any other teen would.

Reaching for the knob, he opened the door and his eyes snapped open wide as he found himself staring into familiar blue irises. Ones that belonged to none other than Sora Tsuna. His 'mother' married off into another relationship and that had been the last time they had seen each other. Now, the silence between them felt awkward. Well, for Riku anyway. Being a people person wasn't his forte. And probably will never be.

"Y-You ordered a pizza." Sora stated.

"Yeah.. Yeah.. I did." Riku replied, glancing from his face to the pizza bag expectantly. When Sora handed over the two pizza boxes, Riku also handed him the money for it.

"Hey.. Wanna eat some pizza with me...? I was supposed to be having company, but they bailed." Totally lying. Truthfully, he just wanted to make things less awkward and take the chance to hang out with an old friend. It was amazing at how quickly Sora's eyes sparkled at the idea.

"Really? I'd like that.."

–

Four Slices later.

**–**

"And, so – I totally thought I could take him on, but.." Grins a bit. "It turned out I was wrong.. But only because he caught me off guard." Sora now munched happily at his fifth slice. "Oh, and then I met this creepy girl and she's into Witchcraft and all that witchy stuff. It's so cool." Tossing the crust into the box, he moved for the last slice without much of a second thought.

Riku nodded as he listened to Sora talk about his daily happenings at school and with kids who liked to bully him. "Might want to be careful, she might put a spell on you." He said in a cryptic way, pulling off a serious look.

"She's not that bad!" Sora defended. "In fact, she offered to teach me."

Riku choked on his coke.

"_Teach _You?" Frowning at the idea, "I think the last thing you need to be taught is witchcraft."

"Awwh. Why's that, Riku-chan?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Okay, Riku-chan." Sora smirked softly, closing his eyes tightly when Riku put an arm around his neck and started to give him a rough noogie. Flailing for freedom, he got it in only thirty seconds.

"Smart ass."

Sora poked out his tongue with defiance.

Riku reached for the last piece of pizza only to realize that it no longer existed. A frown formed on his face once again. This always seemed to be a common crime that Sora always committed.

"Dammit Sora!"

"The Pizza Fairy stole it back." Sora tried innocently after popping the last piece of the crust in his mouth. The other male turned his head with a sly grin formed on his lips.

"You little -" Riku tried to sound mad but could only laugh at the grin that Sora wore on his lips. At first it annoyed him. That brunet kid is definitely a cocky personality. They shared a laugh and Sora slid down from the couch and until the floor. Leaning his back against the couch, he stretched his arms high above his head.

"You know, Riku. There's something that I've always wanted to do. And I realized it when me and my family had to move."

"Bummer." Riku laughed, "What did you realize, kid?"

Sora pouted a little, "Don't call me that!" He said, puffing out his cheeks lightly before standing on his knees. Walking on his knees so that he would be at waist-level with Riku. His sapphire blue irises met Sea Green with a pleading look. Looking at Sora's big eyes, often reminded Riku of a puppy.

"I've always been curious..."

His fingers expertly unzipped his pants and worm their way inside.

"About you..."

The silver-haired male gasped involuntarily as he watched what Sora had done. Little Sora, he one whose always appeared to be the innocent one between the two of them. "I- uh.. I..." Riku mentally slapped himself for his lack of words at the moment. But Sora wouldn't allow him time to think.

Sora had already had his lips against the tip of his erection. "That's cute. You're already hard for me." His smile twisted into an impish on. Before Riku could respond he wrapped his hand around the base and engulfed Riku's cock with his mouth. Tongue lashing out at the sensitive skin, earning a sound at each rub and flick. Smiling to himself when he felt Riku's hesitant hands reach for his brunet locks. A moan escaped his lips when he felt Riku tug on his hair.

The vibration made Riku shudder with satisfaction.

"I – I don't understand.." He started to say.

Without replying, he only smirked, pulling himself away from the erection and standing up to face Riku. Riku regretting saying anything, feeling exposed. Though the air conditioning worked perfectly fine, the room felt suddenly very scorching as Sora stood so close.

"I'd rather start this way."

Riku kissed Sora full-on the lips, engulfing them in a passionate kiss, backing Sora up against the wall. Their tongues danced wildly against each other. Riku's more aggressive, whilst Sora allowing himself to remain submissive. His hands trailed down the other male's arms, his left one unzipping his pants, slipping it inside to grasp his cock in and give it a light squeeze. Immediately satisfied at seeing the blush on his cheeks and just hearing that sweet moan slither from his pale lips. Riku's thumb glided teasingly over the head of his erection, Sora reacted by nibbling down on his lover's lip.

"Don't you dare tease me Riku, that wouldn't be very nice."

"I don't plan on it."

Pulling Sora away from the wall, he pushed the male gently down on the bed, practically ripping the boy's clothes off. Starting with his pants and then he started to work on his shirt. "You should get undressed too Riku, I would feel lonely." He wriggled his naked body in a snug fashion. "Let me undress you." He demanded almost childishly, Riku, despite his eagerness to fuck Sora right then and there, relented to the brunet.

"And you gripe at me for teasing..." Riku growled darkly.

"Oh?" Sora grinned and ran his hand down Riku's toned stomach after he removed his shirt and tossed it away. Pushing down his pants, he purposely let his fingers make contact with his cock. Poking his tongue out, he swiped it at the erection teasingly. "Mmm. So good." He hummed, running his hands up his stomach once again. "Tell me what you want to do to me Riku.." His eyes feigned innocence, but his impish smile told a completely different story. "Tell me what you've /always/ wanted to do."

"I want to fuck you so hard." Riku unleashed a predatory growl that matched the look in his eyes. "And I want to make you scream my name. No one elses." As he said all this, he moved his hands in between Sora's legs, pulling them apart and Sora turned himself on his stomach instinctively. Sea green eyes took a moment, staring at Sora's revealed form with hungry irises.

"God, I love your ass. It's so perfect..." He hummed, lowering himself down, lavishing Sora's 'entrance' with his tongue, poking it inside. Sora shuddered and unleashed a moan, letting Riku know that he was doing it right. Satisfied with the reaction, Riku ran his nails along Sora's side, and started to probe his index finger inside to stretch Sora out. "You are so fucking beautiful." He murmured.

"Quit teasing, and fuck me already." Sora snapped impatiently, wanting to have the full-on experience with Riku that he's always dreamed of.

Riku wasn't about to let Sora down on that wish. Grabbing unto the Brunet's hips, he slammed into him, Sora let out a ear-splitting scream of both pain and pleasure, jerking forward from the force. As he moved in and out of him at a study pace, his lips trailed down the flawless skin that belonged to his lover. Nipping at his back with his teeth and leaving the occasional hickey on his shoulder blade and on his side.

"Scream my name." Riku growled in the brunet's ear.

Panting from the exertion, "Riku, faster.." He moaned out desperately. Loving that fulfilled feeling that he felt at the moment with Riku. The silver-haired male conceded to the others request, picking up the pace.

"Damn, you're so fucking tight." Riku moaned appreciatively, embarrassed that he already felt like he was about ready to cum. He wanted this moment to last longer. His hand reached around Sora to grab a hold of the idle erection, wrapping his hand around the pre-cum coated cock, and started to pump him briskly. This made Sora's limbs shake with pleasure. "Oh god.. Riku..!"

"Let go.." Riku whispered in a husky voice and Sora obeyed as soon as Riku unleashed his seed inside him. Sora let out a moan of orgasmic bliss, arching his back downwards. Breathing heavily, he collapsed down on the bed.

"We should do this again sometime.."

"You think?" Riku laughed.

They shared another laugh as Riku let himself drop beside Sora, and pulling him into his arms tightly. "I could definitely get used to this.."

Riku's eyes snapped open at the sound of the neighbor's dogs. Settling back down on the couch, he ran his fingers through his silver strands.

"I.. Need a cold shower.."

**Ending Note: This is originally supposed to be a oneshot, but if it's liked enough, I just might continue it. Feedback would be lovely! This is my first Sora/Riku story.. So I hope I did well! **


End file.
